Pour réapprendre à Vivre
by FlyAway98
Summary: Quand deux ennemis s'allient contre une plus grande menace... Après un événement inattendu lors d'un des vols de Kid, il est temps de mettre les vielles rancunes de coté.


**Première fic sur Détective Conan, hélas rien ne m'appartient, Goshô Aoyama est l'heureux propriétaire de Conan, Kid et tous les autres**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Pour réapprendre à vivre…**

Nuit, froid, terreur, et cette odeur âcre de fumée qui prend à la gorge, s'accroche à la peau. Partout l'ombre gagne du terrain, noyée de temps à autre par les flammèches qui s'échappe peu à peu d'un sombre bâtiment. Chaque fois plus vives, toujours plus cruelles. Elles attaquent le bois, les murs, le toit et dans une explosion de lumière se libèrent de l'étau de la vielle bâtisse, qui disparait dans la fournaise. Au loin des sirènes rugissent, et l'ombre recule devant la lumière des gyrophares. Tu as voulu fuir les flammes, c'est la fumée qui aura raison de toi. Tu gis au sol, le souffle coupé et tu sais que dans quelques heures, tu ne respireras plus. Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il te reste une dernière chose faire. Une mission. Ta mission. Alors pour lui, pour eux, pour le monde, tu trace trois lettres et quelques chiffres. Tu sais qu'il comprendra ton appel. Qu'il saura que la guerre ne fait que commencer… Allons, il est temps. Et sous l'éclat de la lune qui soudain semble jaillir entre deux nuages, un dernier battement de cœur résonne dans le silence. Tu n'entendras pas les pompier, ni ceux qui s'acharnent à te ramener. Ta mission est accomplie.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, quartier de Beika, agence du détective Mouri :**

\- Conan, les cours commence d'en moins d'une heure ! Dépêche-toi de te lever ou on va encore être en retard, clama la voix d'une jeune fille

\- J'arrive Ran, lui répondit une voix enfantine

Un dévalement d'escalier se fit ensuite entendre, puis une porte qui s'ouvre et un joyeux « Bonjour » auquel un grognement répondit, beaucoup moins heureux de l'entrée fracassante du petit garçon. Dans le bureau de l'agence, le célèbre Kogoro l'Endormi regardait avec un froncement de sourcil les dernières nouvelles.

« Tôt ce matin, un incendie s'est déclaré au nord de Beika. Malgré l'intervention rapide des secours, le bâtiment n'a pu être sauvé et l'on déplore une victime. La police est actuellement sur place pour une enquête plus approfondie sur les causes de l'incident. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de la situation. »

\- Au nord de Beika ? fit remarquer Ran, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici…

\- J'irais peut-être y faire un tour tout à l'heure, lui répondit son père, ils auront peut-être besoin d'un détective.

Conan lui ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque « C'est même plus que proche de l'agence, l'accident s'est produit sur le chemin que j'emprunte pour aller en cours… Bah, ça me donneras une excuse pour trainer sur les lieux… »

* * *

 **Quelques instants plus tard, devant le bâtiment incendié :**

\- La victime s'appelle Hikari Kichiyama, 25 ans. Elle n'avait sur elle que son portefeuille, un livre, un ticket pour la prochaine exposition de Mr. Suzuki à laquelle assisteras Kaito Kid et un bout de papier. Le problème étant ce qu'il y a dessus. La victime à apparemment utiliser un morceau de bois brulé dans l'incendie pour y laisser un message, annonça l'inspecteur Takagi

\- Tu veux dire un « dying message » Takagi ? lui demanda l'inspecteur Sato.

\- D'après la police scientifique, c'est plus que probable.

\- Dite, inspecteur Takagi, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ce message ? fit alors une petite voix

\- On ne sais pas vraiment. Il y juste 2 lettres et une suite de nombre incompréhensible. Un K et un S puis… soudain l'inspecteur s'interrompit avant de s'exclamer : Conan ? Que fais- tu là !

\- Euh… J'allais à l'école et puis je vous ai croisé sur le chemin, lui répondit Conan. Mais son esprit lui fourmillait déjà. Ce message lui disait quelque chose. Il en était certain.

\- Conan ? Conan ? Tu ne peux pas rester là, le secoua l'inspecteur Sato.

\- D'accord… lui répondit le détective au corps d'enfant.

« Un K, un S, et une suite de chiffres… On dirait un de ces codes que Papa me faisait faire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Et il y avait cette fille, son élève, qui m'en proposait pour voir si les énigmes qu'elle voulait mettre dans son livre étaient intéressantes. Si je me souviens bien elle s'appellait Hikari.

\- Hé, inspecteur Takagi, comment s'appelait la victime ?

\- Hikari Kichiyama, pourquoi ?

« C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle, mais si c'est le cas alors le code… »

\- Dite inspecteur, est-ce qu'il y avait un trait entre certain chiffres ?

\- Oui… Mais comment est tu au courant

\- Montrez-le-moi.

Takagi sorti un sac en plastique de sa poche avec un papier froissé à l'intérieur en précisant : « Ne dit pas à l'inspecteur Sato que je te l'ai montré d'accord ? ». Mais Conan ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Et remerciant vaguement l'inspecteur il s'éloigna tout en réfléchissant : « J'en était sûr, des latitudes et de longitudes. Le KS est un indice pour moi. Elle voulait que je voie ce code. Le problème c'est la dernière suite de chiffres. Pour l'instant le message se présente comme ça : KS latitude-longitude (2-15/2-15-13-2).

Réfléchi, au moment d'écrire ces chiffres elle était dans la panique, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant que n'importe qui voit ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Un système pas trop compliqué donc, probablement quelque chose que nous connaissons tous les deux.

Attend, si je me souviens bien, c'est elle qui m'as appris les premiers rudiments de l'anglais quand elle a su que nous partions pour quelques mois à Hawaï. Peut*être quelque choses en rapport avec l'alphabet anglais ? Et si le code est simple alors peut-être qu'en faisant correspondre les chiffres avec l'emplacement des lettre dans cet alphabet :

Voyons ce que ça donne. BO/BOMB. BOMB ? Une bombe ? Alors les coordonnées qu'elle indique seraient celle de l'emplacement de la bombe ? Mais pourquoi BO, et pourquoi me le dire à moi ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de le dire à la police ?

La première chose à faire, c'est de vérifier l'emplacement donné par cette latitude par ces coordonnées. A priori, c'est quelque part dans Tokyo. Je vais voir avec le GPS de mon téléphone. Un Centre Commerciale. Mais si je me souviens bien il est en rénovation. Attend une minute. Ran m'as dit que Sonoko l'avait invité à l'inauguration d'un grand magasin qui rouvrait ses portes. Apparemment, son oncle en aurait profité pour défier Kaito Kid à voler un joyau lors de l'exposition qui se tiendra pendant cette réouverture. Mais pourquoi BO ? De toute façon il faut que je me rende à cette exposition. »

* * *

Le lendemain dans la presse paru la réponse du voleur au clair de Lune au défi lancé par Jirokichi Suzuki :

 _J'accepte votre gracieuse invitation_

 _Retrouvons nous sous l'éclat majestueux de la lune qui culmine_

 _Lorsque vos joyaux je ferais miens._

 **Le soir de l'exposition :**

Conan était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Il n'avait finalement rien pu dire à la police car ce serait les mettre tous en danger. Trois choses l'en avait empêché. Premier point, d'après son père, Hikari Kichiyama était devenu consultante au FBI et travaillait depuis peu sur une grosse affaire Top-Secret. Deuxièmement, elle était habillée tout en noire à sa mort et raison numéro trois, lui comme Haibara avait un très mauvais pressentiment. De là, le lien entre BO et Black Organisations n'était que trop évident. Il allait devoir s'occuper de cette bombe tout seul. Sous son costume que Ran lui avait fait enfiler pour l'occasion, il avait dissimulé sa ceinture à ballons. Il avait également fait en sorte de prendre ses bretelles et nœud papillon, sans oublier son skate qu'il avait pris soins de cacher dans un coin. Maintenant il s'agissait de réfléchir. Pourquoi ici, où se trouve la bombe et combien de temps lui reste t'il.

La première question n'est pas la plus compliquée. Probablement pour KID. Après l'aide apport é dans le Mistery Train, ils avaient pu discuter et apparemment, une branche mineure était après le magicien. Le combien de temps, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kaitou Kid, s'il est effectivement la cible. Et le où… Le centre commercial est immense, et de nombreuses options pourraient assurer que KID y passe bien. Les fondations, la pièce où à lieu l'exposition, le toit… Le plus simple serait de pouvoir contacter KID et travailler avec lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils travailleraient ensemble, et le voleur à en plus cette politique de « ni mort, ni blessé » pendant ces shows. Si en plus il est une cible alors il ne devrait pas être trop dur à convaincre. Restait à le trouver. Heureusement l'idiot à cette fâcheuse habitude de se déguiser en l'un de ses proches, et comme les Détective boys ne sont pas venu, cela lui fait moins à chercher. D'ailleurs Sonoko à un comportement un peu bizarre depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, comme si ces piaillement étaient moins excités que d'habitude.

\- Dit Sonoko, tu m'accompagne aux toilettes ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ran, répliqua la jeune femme

\- S'il te plait Sonoko, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je garderais nos places et ton Kid-Sama n'est pas censé être là avant une bonne heure encore

\- Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire, viens sale gosse, je t'emmène.

\- Merci Sonoko

Conan prit alors la main de l'héritière des Suzuki et l'entraina à sa suite dans un recoin.

\- Tu peux enlever ton déguisement maintenant ? Il y a une urgence

\- De quoi parles-tu Conan ?

\- Pas le temps aujourd'hui Kid. On a un gros problème.

\- C'est-à-dire ? lui répondit de sa vraie voix le jeune voleur.

\- Si je te dis corbeaux + bombe, tu tilt ?

\- Ici ?

\- Yep, et tu es probablement la cible.

\- Ok, comment on gère ça.

\- On a trois options.

\- TU as… perso quand j'ai une menace de bombe sur le dos j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses.

\- Tu t'habitueras…

\- Je n'espère pas. C'est quoi tes options

A) Tu annule tout, avec le risque qu'il choisisse un autre de tes vols pour faire exploser ton joli minois  
B) On s'arrange pour trouver la bombe, mais le problème reste le même  
C) On trouve la bombe, te faisons passer pour mort et lançons l'opération démantèlement de l'Organisation.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins un plan pour la C ?

\- Il aurait besoin d'être peaufiné mais oui.

\- OK, trouvons la bombe et on « peaufinera » après.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

« En ce qui concerne la tragédie du dernier spectacle de Kaito Kid, la police a confirmé que la seule victime à déplorer serait le célèbre voleur. Quelques blessures sans gravité mais d'important dégâts matériels ont été annoncés. Demain se tiendra dans les rues de Tokyo une marche en l'honneur du Magicien au Clair de Lune. Les organisateur ont annoncé que plus d'un millier de personne serait présentes pour l'occasion. A présent en ce qui concerne la finale… »

\- L'écran du bureau de Kogoro Mouri devint soudain noir. Télécommande en main, Ran poussa un gros soupir.

\- D'abord Shinichi puis Kaito Kid et maintenant Conan, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde disparait…

\- Tu exagère, Ran, lui répliqua son père. Conan est simplement rentré chez lui. Sa mère s'inquiétait juste de le voir si près d'évènement comme cette explosion…

\- Oui, mais cela faisait si longtemps que Conan vivait avec nous… J'avais l'impression qu'il ne partirait jamais.

\- C'est le cas de tous les enfants…

\- Pas si brusquement.

\- Tu pourras toujours l'appeler.

\- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce n'était pas un au revoir mais un adieu. Ce sentiment que je ne le reverrai peut être jamais, ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter la jeune fille.

* * *

 **Au même instant, chez les Kudo :**

\- Alors Kaito, que pense-tu du plan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment tu peux avoir autant d'information Shi-ni-chi…

\- Tant mieux, je préfère ne pas t'expliquer.

\- Tu as appelé cette femme du FBI ?

\- Akai s'en occupe. Il fait également la liaison avec les membres que l'on a à l'intérieur de la BO… Et de ton côté ? les préparatifs avancent ?

\- Yep, ils vont bientôt regretté de s'en être pris à un magicien. Demande à Hakuba, ça lui à jamais attiré que des ennuis.

\- Sauf qu'on s'attaque à des terroriste, pas à Hakuba.

\- T'inquiète, je gère.

\- Si tu le dis…

* * *

 **Le lendemain, QG de l'organisation, quelque part dans Tokyo :**

Un ombre furtive se glisse entre deux murs. Silencieusement, une poignée tourne, et la silhouette entre dans le sombre bâtiment apparemment abandonné. Quelque instant, une explosion de lumière jaillis des fenêtres, en un feu d'artifice coloré. Puis le calme semble retombé sur les lieux. Mais soudain, plusieurs personnes s'échappent de la bâtisse. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin car de nouvelles silhouettes apparurent, leur bloquant le passage. Une voix d'homme cria : « FBI, rendez-vous sans faire de vagues ! ». A l'injonction un incroyable tumulte se mit à rugir dans les deux camps. Coup de feu, cris de rage ou de douleur, explosions… Du côté du FBI, on luttait comme on pouvait face aux attaques rageuses de l'Organisation. Il fallait monopoliser un maximum d'attention pendant un maximum de temps, car là-bas deux jeunes silhouettes allaient devoir se glisser dans le QG des hommes en noirs pour récupérer les dernières informations qui mettront leurs ennemis derrière les barreaux.

Conan et Kaito Kid avait mille fois répéter leur plan, peaufinant le moindre détail pour en assurer le bon déroulement. Quelques entrainement, et ils étaient fin prêts. Dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment ils allaient devoir trouver l'entrée secrète qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans la véritable base de la BO. Le code, ils l'avaient trouvé dans la chansonnette préféré des hommes en noirs, et le plan grâce à ceux qui l'avait infiltré. Silencieux, ils se glissèrent dans la porte qu'ils avaient fini par trouver… pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Vermouth…

\- Silver Bullet, Kid… quelle joie de vous trouver ici, leur fit elle avec un sourire machiavélique

\- Vermouth… cracha Conan

\- Je vous aime bien les garçons, poursuivit-elle sans se préoccuper de son intervention, mais votre petite escapade au pays de méchants s'arrête ici. Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer

\- Et sans qu'ils puissent réagir elle dégaina son arme et tiré sur Kaito. Le jeune homme attendit en vain la douleur brulante de la balle, mais se retrouva par terre indemne, lorsqu'un cri déchira l'air

« Silver Bullet, NON ! »

Un étau glacé se resserra sur le cœur du magicien. Se redressant il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour tomber sur un horrible spectacle. Vermouth était au sol, en état de choc et entre lui et elle, un petit corps se tenait allonger, comme un frêle barrage. Se précipitant vers le détective, il murmura… « Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça… » Et une petite voix lui répondit « Parce que c'est toi le voleur… trouve les infos et sors nous de là »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite Kaito ne s'en souviendras que par vagues images. Des soins rapides pour son détective préféré, le piratage d'un ordinateur, la récupération de données, et la mise à part d'infos concernant l'APTX4869, le tout dans la précipitation, puis une course effrénée vers la sortie, un petit corps immobile dans les bras, et le souffle chaud d'une explosion qui les projettent en avant. Des gyrophares, quelqu'un qui lui demande si tout vas bien et soudain le néant.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

Un vague brouhaha fit papillonner des yeux un jeune garçon. Une paupière s'ouvrit sur une iris indigo, puis une deuxième. Avant de se refermer pour s'ouvrir à nouveau tout grand, cherchant quelque chose du regard avant de se fixer sur une femme aux yeux écarquillé par de large lunettes

\- Agent…Jodie ?

\- Bonjour Kid.

\- Où suis-je ? Et où est Conan ? Il était blessé, et il a une explosion.

\- Shinichi va bien…

\- Shinichi ? l'interrompit Kaito

\- Les infos que vous avez trouvées nous ont permis de créer un contre poison. Nous pouvons remercier Mlle Haibara. Tu veux le voir

Un hochement frénétique lui répondit et avec u petit rire elle écarta le rideau qui le séparait du reste de ce qui devait être une chambre d'hôpital. Et là, paisiblement endormi, reposait le détective de l'Est.

\- Sa blessure était moins grave que nous ne l'avions craint et son affaiblissement a permis le bon fonctionnement de l'antidote. Il a juste besoin de repos…

\- Et ce n'est pas en vous écoutant jacasser que j'en profiterais, répliqua une faible voix

\- Shinichi ! t'es vivant ! s'exclama joyeusement Kaito !

\- Apparemment… Tu vas bien, toi ?

\- Juste fatigué, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là…

\- Peut-être parce que tu t'es évanoui à la fin de l'attaque et que ça fait 5 jours que tu dors… lui fit remarquer Jodie

\- Si vous le dite… répondit le jeune magicien puis d'un ton plus hésitant presque enfantin il ajouta : Shinichi, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant….

Seul le silence lui répondit

.

.

.

« Réapprendre à vivre les garçons », leur souris la jeune femme.

 **FIN**


End file.
